


Now You See Me

by shacchi (Shana_Nakazawa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Colorblind!Cas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Nakazawa/pseuds/shacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives his boyfriend a surprise. Or, that time when Cas has the best time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBbCsNS8nco). Check my [Tumblr](http://www.witheredcas.tumblr.com) for other writings.

Cas is making apple pie when Dean surprises him by snaking his arms around Cas’ waist and kisses his nape. Cas almost drops the knife he’s using to cut the apples. Dean nuzzles against Cas’ cheek, his chin resting on Cas’ shoulder.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Cas says, but he smiles and puts his hand over Dean’s.

The only answer he gets is a hum. Dean pecks Cas’ jaw, making his way up to Cas’ earlobe. His breath is warm on Cas’ skin, and the blue-eyed man shiver. “I’ve got something for you,” Dean murmurs against Cas’ ear.

Cas smiles, feeling happy and a bit bewildered. “What’s with today? Do I forget our anniversary?”

“No. Well, technically, today is exactly four months after I take you to Central Park for our second date, but it’s not that,” Dean answers.

“You remember that?” Cas seems surprised.

“‘course I do. That was the first time I kissed you, remember?” Dean says again, and Cas smiles at the memory. “Anyway, it’s not that. I just have something I’m a hundred percent sure you’ll love.”

“A hundred percent?” Cas raises his brows in amusement.

Dean groans. “It’s not gonna be like the cat, I promise.”

“Okay, okay,” Cas laughs.

“Now, close your eyes first.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes, or else it won’t be a surprise! Trust me; the element of surprise is the most crucial thing in this whole thing!”

Cas laughs again. “Okay, Dean,” he says and closes his eyes.

Dean smiles in satisfaction before going to retrieve his present. He smiles at the little thing in his hand, imagining Cas’ reaction once he gives it to him. Dean is very ecstatic about this plan. He’s been thinking about this for weeks.

With a wide grin, Dean puts the present on Cas. Now, his boyfriend is wearing glasses with black frame surrounding it. Dean thinks it suits him. The black color blends well with his eyes.

“What’s that?” Cas asks, his hands coming up to touch the glasses resting on his face.

Dean quickly catches Cas’ hands before they come in contact with the glasses. He curls his fingers around Cas’ smaller ones, relishing on the warmth of their intertwined hands. He smiles as he says, “Open your eyes and see for yourself then.”

Following Dean’s words, Cas slowly opens his eyes. His long lashes flutter slightly as his eyes adjust to the light in the room. He blinks several times as Dean’s face comes into focus. The smile on his face is blinding.

“Dean, what—”

Cas’ eyes suddenly widen. That’s when he realizes. His hold on Dean’s hands tightens. He blinks frantically; like he’s making sure what he sees is real. He whips his head around, and his eyes widen even more. His mouth is agape, and Dean can feel the trembling of his hands.

“Is that … is that purple?” Cas whispers, his eyes locked on a bottle on the table.

“Yes,” Dean answers.

Cas averts his gaze and sets his eyes on the flowers at the corner of the living room. “And that’s pink?”

“You got that right,” Dean answers again, smiling even wider.

“Oh my god,” Cas whispers. He finally turns his head to look at Dean, and Dean can feel the breath leaves his lungs. Cas is fixated on Dean’s face, like it’s the first time he’s seen it, and it’s the most beautiful thing Cas has ever seen in his life.

Cas pries his hand gently from Dean’s hold. He puts it on Dean’s temple, his thumb grazing gently on the skin under Dean’s eyes. Cas looks at Dean with such adoration. Then tears start welling up in his eyes. Dean is worried that it might be too much for Cas to handle, but then Cas smiles the biggest, brightest smile he can muster and says, “Dean, your eyes … they’re the most beautiful shade of green I’ve ever seen.”

Dean is taken aback for a moment before he throws his head back and laughs. “Christ, Cas, you’re such a sap.” He grins, eyes crinkling, and he cups Cas’ face. “I like that you’re like that.”

Cas smiles, eyes watering. He puts his hands around Dean’s neck and surges forward for a kiss. He enjoys the warmth of Dean’s protective hand on his body, shielding him from the world. Cas loves this man so, so much that he’s bursting of it.

“I don’t want to alert you or anything, but I bet you haven’t seen the whole thing,” Dean says.

Cas looks up at him in confusion for a second before his eyes widen. Dean can almost pinpoint the exact moment where Cas looks like he’s about to explode with excitement. The smaller man quickly grabs Dean’s hand and runs to the door.

Sunlight streams through the glass panel of the door. Cas opens it and runs to their yard. Dean can hear his boyfriend gasp. Cas stops in the middle of the pathway and just stares at everything with surprise and wander in his eyes. His eyes search frantically for things. He basks in those new colors; the purple he’s always seen as yellow, the pink he’s never had the ability to see.

Dean imagines how Cas must’ve been feeling right now, to truly see the world for the first time, and he’s bursting with happiness.

Cas squats in front of the field of grass. His fingers touch the grasses delicately, and he makes a little  _‘oh’_  sound. He gets up and runs to the pot of flower he planted. His eyes are shining with amazement and joy.

Cas constantly asks Dean about the things he finds—“Dean, is this purple too?” or “I’ve never seen this shade of green; it’s so pretty!” and “I always thought that this rose is red!” And each time, Dean is never tired of smiling and telling him of all the lovely colors Cas have missed, and now can see for as long as he wants.

After some emotional minutes of Cas going around the yard to relish in the different shades of colors he finally gets to know, he joins Dean on the pathway. He immediately gives the taller man the tightest hug he can give.

With his head buried on Dean’s neck, Cas says, “Thank you so much, Dean. This is more than anything I’ve ever imagined.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy, Cas. That’s more than enough for me, too,” Dean replies.

Cas lets out a muffled laugh. He looks up at Dean with tears on the corner of his eyes. “Thank you for being with me. I don’t know how I ever deserve you,” he whispers softly.

With a smile, Dean holds Cas’ face. He caresses his cheek and wipes away the tears. “Don’t thank me. Being with you is everything I could’ve dreamed of. You’re so much more than what you think you are, Cas. We deserve each other.”

“You’re going to make me cry even more,” Cas laughs again.

Dean grins and cups Cas’ face with both hands. “Don’t! You haven’t even seen everything! I’m gonna show you the sea, the mountain, the space, and all the wonders of the world! But first I’m gonna show you a masterpiece of the universe you gotta see.”

“What is that?” Cas asks. He tilts his head as Dean takes out his phone and starts to search for something.

Dean finally shows his phone to Cas. Cas looks confused for a second. “But that’s your camera,” he says.

“It is!” Dean grins.

Cas looks at Dean’s phone again. “Dean, it’s me. What’s so wonderful about me?” he deadpans.

Dean’s smile softens and he stands beside Cas. His face shows on his phone’s screen. He takes Cas’ hand and uses Cas’ own fingers to point at the screen. “Look, that’s the one most beautiful thing I have the privilege to see,” he says, moving Cas’ fingers to point at himself.

Cas looks like he’s about to argue, so Dean quickly shuts him off. “See this. Your hair has a beautiful shade of dark brown, not the ‘dull black’ you always say. And your skin is rather tanned with all the activities you do outside the house. You wear this amazing yellow shirt because it has a bee picture in them, and even though some people think you’re weird and childish because of that, you just roll with it because you’re  _that_ awesome. You have these pink lips that I like very much, especially when they’re wet and a bit swollen because of the kisses we have. And here’s my favorite,” Dean points at Cas’ face, and Cas lets out a surprised sound, “these beautiful eyes with the most beautiful shade of blue.”

“Dean…” Cas breathes.

“Cas.” Dean smiles. “I’ve seen the ocean, I’ve looked at the sky, I’ve visited waterfalls and mountains, and still I haven’t found a more beautiful blue than the one trapped in your eyes.”

Cas smiles so brightly before he breaks into laughter, his shoulder shaking and his eyes crinkling up. He holds Dean’s hand in his, and he never once lets go.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas whispers, his words holding a thousand promises tied in a string of hope.

“Didn’t I say not to thank me?” Dean smiles kisses Cas’ nose. “Well, what I said was really biased. Ready to find out that you really  _are_  God’s favorite creation?”

Cas grins so wide it looks like he’s about to tear his lips. He nods excitedly and laces his fingers with Dean’s. He takes Dean back inside the house, the exhilaration only increasing with each step.

For once, with a thousand smile and a million stars, Cas’ eyes look at the world for what it really is. And for that, he can’t be happier.

Except when he’s with Dean, of course.


End file.
